The Beyonders
History The Beyonders are a Omnipotent Enigmatic race who existed beyond and before all forms of reality,time, and space known as the Beyond Realm other than that of the Earth. No one from anywhere within the Earth's dimension has ever seen one or more of the Beyonders, and apparently no one ever will. The Beyonders are so different in nature from known beings of Earth's dimension that it is beyond the scope of human comprehension to understand what kind of entities the Beyonders are. It is known that the Beyonders are not "beings" in the sense that that term is used to describe the known living beings in the Earth dimension. The Beyonders apparently do not experience time as a chronological progression, as the known living beings of Earth's dimension do. The limits of the Beyonders' powers are unknown. However, their nature is so alien that they are unable to leave their own dimension. Hence, Their dealings with the Earth dimension, they must operate through other agents. It is known that the Beyonders are dedicated to the desire of change. The only beings who known of their existence was The Living Tribunal,Eternity,Master Order and Lord Chaos who apparently allowed them to experiment. Having become aware of the universe containing the Earth and the Earth itself, the Beyonders intended to study the process of their evolution (a form of change) on that planet. Therefore, the Beyonders, contacted an extraterrestrial race of the Earth's dimension known as the Nuwali through an unusual artifact. Having made no notable accomplishments of their own, the Nuwali are said to be distinguished solely for their ability to follow orders. The Beyonders offered to pay the Nuwali in gold (which the Nuwali like Earth people, considered to be highly valuable) if they would create a game preserve on Earth stocked with fauna and flora from different periods in Earth's history, ranging from the Triassic (the first part of the Mesozoic Era the so-called age of the Dinosaurs) into the then present. Hence the Nuwali created the Savage Land, a tropical area circled by volcanoes within Antarctica. In the Savage Land dinosaurs and other life forms from the entire span of the Mesozoic Era have co-existed with various life forms that evolved in the later Cenozoic Era, the age of Mammals, and even with human beings, right into the present day. For tens of thousands of years, the Nuwali stocked the Savage Land with fauna and flora and watched over it. At some point, the Nuwali's contact with the Beyonders came to an end. The Beyonders continued to study evolution as demonstrated by the living beings of the Savage Land. Thousands of years after the Nuwali's relationship with the Beyonders ended, the Beyonders used the knowledge of evolution they had gained to create the alien race called the Fortisquians. The Beyonders used the Fortisquians to observe the progress of sentient races on many worlds in the Earth's dimension. At regular intervals each world under observation would studied by a Fortisquian observers who approached the in a starship camouflaged as a comet. Having been created by the Beyonders, the Fortisquians' minds are somewhat alien to this cosmos. Hence, only exceptional Fortisquians can avoid going insane when surrounded by large numbers of non-Fortisquian beings. Through the Fortisquians' observations, the Beyonders learned about interaction within societies of sentient beings in this universe. The Beyonders learned that sentient beings are driven by desire to possess what they do not have. Favorably disposed toward this universe, the Beyonders gave its sentient beings the opportunity to control and advance their own development. The Beyonders provided this opportunity by making possible the creation of the Cosmic Cube. A Cosmic Cube is a cube-shaped matrix that holds vast energies that are responsive to the wills of sentient beings. A sentient being can use a Cosmic Cube to manifest his thoughts as reality, and thus to accomplish virtually anything he or she desires. Sentient beings can create a Cosmic Cube by generating a particular kind of force field which opens a rift into another dimension. A force will slip through the rift which can be collected within a matrix, which the force then shapes into a perfect cube. This force provides the power of the Cosmic Cube that has thus been created. Eventually, a Cosmic Cube will evolve and develop its own sentience, which is influenced by the minds of the sentient beings which have wielded it. A Cosmic Cube created by the alien race of the Skrulls eventually evolved into the being called the Shaper of Worlds. Another Cosmic Cube, created on Earth by the scientists of the Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M.) had evolved into the still-mutating entity called Kubik. A nuclear accident triggered by laboratory worker Owen Reece had two effects. It opened a rift into the dimension from which the energy that powers Cosmic Cubes comes. But there was no matrix waiting to collect the force that now could enter the Earth dimension through this rift. Some of this force transformed Reece into the superhuman Molecule Man, who was increasingly compelled by the nature of the force to curb the use of his own newfound superhuman power. The rest of the released energy began developing its own sentience and started to observe Earth and its dimension. It is this sentient force that eventually named itself the Beyonder, after its unconscious awareness of its true creatures. The Beyonders later employed an alien named Sphinxor and other aliens called the Prime Movers of Tarkus to take possession of Counter-Earth, a relatively miniature duplicate of the Earth, complete with its inhabitants that had been created by the High Evolutionary, an Earthman who had evolved himself into a superhuman being. Learning of the Beyonders from Sphinxor, the High Evolutionary. accepted to their taking possession of Counter-Earth and accompanied Sphinxor on his mission to bring it to them. Exactly what happened there after is unclear. Counter-Earth was apparently somehow displayed in the Beyonders' equivalent of a museum, and the High Evolutionary went temporarily insane. Apparently the High Evolutionary visited the Beyonders' own dimension if he was in their "Museum" possibly his insanity was the result of an inability to comprehend the Beyonders existence. The entity that was released by Reece's accident and called itself the Beyonder eventually entered Earth's dimension and arranged a "secret war" between champions from Earth and their criminal adversaries as a means of studying the nature of desire. Later, the Beyonder went to Earth himself, where he assumed human form, and became a menace seeking to destroy the planet. Seemingly killed by the Molecule Man, the Beyonder instead journeyed as pure energy into another dimension, where he created his own universe. In Antarctica at the site of the Savage Land, members of the Fantastic Four discovered a Nuwali inscription of the word "Beyonder." In the course of their investigation, three members of the Fantastic Four, joined by their adversary, Dr. Doom, traveled to the universe created by the Beyonder. The Molecule Man, the Shaper of Worlds, and Kubik also traveled there. The Shaper explained to the Earth people and the Beyonder about the true Beyonders involvement with the Earth dimension. The so-called Beyonder learned that he was actually not the omnipotent being he believe himself to be, but an immature Cosmic Cube that had not been contained within a proper matrix. The Beyonder merged with the Molecule Man in order to become a true Cosmic Cube, and the universe created by the Beyonder ceased to exist. That Cosmic Cube's present whereabouts is unknown. But it was later revealed that the Beyonders purposely released the Beyonder upon the Multiverse. Secret Wars Official Guide to the Marvel Multiverse Beyonder Entry The Beyonders would reveal themselves as they intended to simultaneously destroy all life in the Omniverse as part of a grand experiment. They Engineered an accident that transformed Earthling Owen Reece into the reality-altering Molecule Man, an event that occurred in every reality the end of each Molecule Man's limited life span would cause his universe's destruction. This plan continued apace until present-day Earth-616's Latverian monarch Dr.Victor von Doom traveled through space and time with his Earth's Molecule Man to investigate these premature universal deaths. Molecule Man learned of his true purpose, and he and Doom set out to foil the Beyonders by traveling through the Multiverse, killing Molecule Men before their natural deaths. However, each death destroyed that Molecule Man's universe,causing a contraction in the Multiverse's timeline and forcing two universes to collide at the incursion point of the initial event-their respective Earths. This collision would trigger an explosion that destroyed both planets and their universes, creating another contraction in the timeline, causing more Earths to collide and destroying more universes in self-sustaining chain reaction that imperiled the entire Omniverse. Each eight-hour incursion saw two Earths manifesting in nearly the same space,enabling residents on both planets to see the other Earth. However, destroying one of the colliding Earths would not only save the opposing Earth and its universe, but the destroyed Earth's universe as well. Personality The Beyonders are sadistic beings as they created countless universes as experiments and to destroy them because they wanted to and to watch it all be destroyed even as they slaughtered and even omnicide the sixth omniverse cosmic beings they showed no remorse for what they done. Appearance The Beyonders does not have any known true forms they appear to us on how we perceive them to look as they are like cosmic beings just without the need of Anthropomorpho to make them forms. Weaknesses There is no real explanation of their Weaknesses at all while the Linear timeline was a plot device for the start point for secret wars. Power and Abilities The Beyonders were said to wield Omnipotence itself which explains how they managed to kill the living tribunal and the many celestials and abstract beings within the Omniverse itself and they were capable of fighting The Living Tribunal within all realities displaying they have omnipresence but knowing they existed before time itself they were obviously Nigh-Omniscient due to not knowing future events seemingly. References Category:Marvel Comic Races Category:Omnipotent Category:Omnipresent Category:Nigh-Omniscient Category:Alien Races Category:Humanoid Races Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Canon Character Category:Comic Book Race